Heroically Blind
by Silver-Entrantress-Elf
Summary: He ran to save his life only to end up in the past fighting against an organization with dreams of breaking the world and remolding it in their image. His Hero complex won't let him back down, but what happens when it all comes to an end once again? Future Slash/Pairing Undetermined
1. Running Blind

Notes: Yet another Cross Post that I've decided to bring over from my AO3 account ToxicAngel13. I hope you all enjoy it! :P

**Now Onto the story!**

* * *

Harry cursed as he ducked behind the familiar stone arch. He was back to where he had first started getting real about fighting back. He'd lost his god-father here and now, before he was even old enough to drink he was going to die here. He knew it was going to happen, he just didn't know how. He was't going to lay down and let the people who had forced him to become a killer because they couldn't handle their monster kill him. They wanted him dead because they feared that would become what he had fought against. He just wanted to live his own life, but that wasn't possible, not ever again. He clutched at his necklace, which was the real fuck you in this.

The people trying to kill him wouldn't profit from his death. He had withdrawn everything he owned, after selling his properties, and all that was in his trunk which was shrunken around his neck. All of that would be coming with him when he made his next great adventure through the veil. He wasn't going to give them the choice on how he died. If there was a higher power, and if they had any mercy then he wouldn't die and he would find Sirius. Other than that he had no plan other then getting through the veil that he was leaning on.

"I expected more dignity from you that running and hiding Potter." The man he had called best friend sneered. Harry snorted, holding his arm as it gave a stab of pain. He'd take care of it when he had a chance, hopefully when he didn't die going through the veil. Weasley was a real bastard though, wanting to be the one who killed him. He really couldn't' believe that he'd thought of him as a friend at any point in time, not now.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you facing being killed by the people who you called family once Weasel. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be standing still like an idiot waiting for the final blow, but i may be wrong." He shouted back before taking a breath and turning the corner, jumping into the veil. A stunner hit him as he passed, making the world go dark, and stopping him from knowing if he'd wake up on the other side or not. He didn't even get to hear his once friend's reaction to his final insult.

* * *

When Howard Stark was faced with a robed stranger appearing in the middle of his home laboratory he wasn't a surprised as most people would be. The distinct pop that accompanied his guest's arrival indicated that the teen was a wizard. Said teen didn't look more than 14 years of age so he was more worried than confused by his arrival. Even with the war reaching into the Wizarding world the children were not allowed to apperate on their own. Then he looked the boy over. There was visible damage done to the frail body, and signs of malnutrition, long term if he was correct, and he was out cold. He was careful when he picked the teen up, already making up his mind not to contact the wizards until his guest woke and told him what had happened.

As he lay the boy in a guest bed a slim device fell out of the robe's pocket. That was another oddity, considering wizards didn't mess with muggle technology, even if they were muggleborn by birth. He should know because the one's he'd met were still convinced that he was somehow magical because muggles couldn't make what he did. He'd almost gotten into a lot of trouble a time or two because of that, and only proving them wrong saved his sexy genius ass. Finding a piece of technology on the child was odd to say the least.

He opened the object and jumped in surprise when a small screen popped up. The very thought of slimming the tech for the display screen down was astounding. Then he saw the date displayed on the contraption. He cursed as he looked at his out of place guest. The wizarding world was defiantly out of the question for the young wizard. If he was correct the protocol for time travel was imprisonment so the traveler couldn't change events. There was no way in hell he was letting them throw a kid in jail for something that wasn't his fault.

He'd see what he could do about incorporating the kid into his world. Which was dangerous enough with the war and his part in it, but hell. He couldn't throw the boy on his ass on the street now could he? It looked like he might just be becoming a daddy without all the fun parts, but he'd let sleeping beauty decide. He cleaned the kid up, and tending to his wounds, vowing that while it was in his power the teen wouldn't ever end up in this condition again, and he intended on keeping that vow. Something told him the kid hadn't had people looking out for him, not like he should have at least. Whatever situation the kid had come from wouldn't happen again.

Howard sighed as he closed the electronic device, before going to gather the things he would need to talk care of his young guest. He might as well get used to acting like a parent and taking care of his kid's injuries, because he had a feeling he wasn't really going to accept no when it came to his charge leaving. Bringing a large tub of warm water into the room, along with rags, anticeptic and bandages he got to work cleaning the kid up. His mind cataloged every injury and every scar, making note to get the names of the people who had had him before. He may be in the past now, but one day he could and would make these monsters pay. No one harmed a Stark and lived to tell the tale.

* * *

When Harry woke up he was in a warm, comfortable bed, and he didn't hurt too much. His throat was dry, but he was waking up which was more than he could have hoped for. Someone brushed something cold and wet over his forehead. He flinched and his caretaker sighed, but didn't pause in his movements. Harry kept his eyes closed, trying to decide what to do, before he peeked an eye open. A handsome man was standing over him and the wet something on his head was a wash cloth. He opened the other eye and took in the room warily, wondering what the hell was going on.

Well he was alive, and from the looks of the room and the man's dress he was somewhere among the muggles and not in his own time. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This could be bad if the Wizarding World found out. They didn't take well to time travel of this magnitude. He'd be going to prison until he arrived in his time, and then he'd be right back where he started. The wash cloth was taken from his head gently and a hand turned his head.

"Hey Green-Eyes. Don't start panicking alright. When ever you came from doesn't matter, and I won't let the wand wavers know about you. I can tell you've been though hell, and there's no way I'm going to let you go back to that." The man next to him spoke up suddenly, his voice passionate, but gentle as if he didn't want him to panic. Harry snapped his eyes open again and winced, trying to figure out how this muggle- he couldn't feel a magical core within the other man at all- knew that he was a wizard and what he was going to do about it. He was in another time with a muggle who knew he was a wizard- this could be very bad. His heart was trying to pound it's way out of his chest as the man looked exasperated by his reaction to his statement.

"I'm not going to do anything to you Green-Eyes. In fact I'm promising you that I won't let anything like what you ran away from happen to you again." The man murmured his eyes gentle. "My name is Howard, Howard Stark. You're in muggle New York City in America. There is a small magical community not far from here that we can establish an identity for you if you want that. If not I can make you an identity here in New York on the muggle side." He added. Harry inhaled at the name. He knew muggle history- Dr. Stark was famous, but his son even more so. From the looks of the apartment he hadn't gotten married yet, so there was no son yet, no wife either if he was reading the bachlor pad air correctly.

"I'm Hadrian. British Wizard, but you already know the wizard part. I've read about you in the history books. I know what the consequences of time travel is, this wasn't exactly what I expected to happen when I ran though." He responded, his voice horse and reedy. Howard chuckled, brushing his hand over Harry's forehead in a rather fathely gesture, one that made Harry even more nervous given that he had no experiance with him.

"I know the wizard's way of dealing with time travelers. I'm not letting them lock you up until you get back to your time and then have to deal with fines and whatever you were running from." He responded, his voice feirce. Harry snorted at that, looking away and trying not to panic at the mention of what he had escaped from.

"Why would you care? No one else has, so why would a complete stranger stick thier neck out for me?" He asked, his voice suddenly bitter. After what happened back home he didn't trust this man. He had no reason to. A hand gripped his chin lightly and turned his face back towards the other man.

"I look at you and I see a child who has been abused. Why shouldn't I care? You ran from something and in running you ended up going into the past. I see no need for you to be punished for saving yourself. The only people who deserve to be punished are far out of my reach for now, but by god I will try and make sure they experiance hell without changing the timeline, as tempting as it seems." He spoke, his words stern. Harry blinked in surprise. Just how young did Dr. Stark think he was? And did people's morals change so much between wherever here was and the 90's that the man actually noticed and cared about something that no one had even raised an eye about before? Stark's smile was reassuring as he looked at him.

"I don't trust you." Harry blurted out suddenly, because he didn't know what to say to that. Stark chuckled, looking at him fondly.

"I didn't expect you to right away. Now I need to know how old you are so we can start making your identity, and get you into muggle school so you can have the credentials to build a life here. You don't need to worry about money- I have more than I can spend in three lifetimes." He replied, his eyes sparkling. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock, and Stark smiled even wider. He swallowed hard.

"How old do you think I am?" He responded. Stark chuckled, sitting in a chair that Harry hadn't noticed and looked over him with a professional eye. Harry resisted the urge to blush at the examination.

"I'd say from looking at you 14 tops, but I've also noticed that you've suffered severe malnutrition long term so you could be as old as 18. Not that it will matter much. I'll fib your age when I make your identity to give you a head start. I know that wizards don't stay in touch with the mundane side so your education is probably severely lacking as a muggle, even if you were muggleborn." He replied finally. Harry sighed, before sitting up.

"I'm 17. I was raised by my squib Aunt and muggle Uncle when my parents were killed. You've noted that I wasn't treated the best there. Both my parents were magical, but the magic world in England hasn't been the best of shape for a long time. When I entered it I knew right away that I was going to have to have an out. No one gave a damn if I came to school covered in bruises and basically bones. I kept up my muggle education via correspondence courses, and entered university- again through correspondence courses. I've reached my Master's in Physics and Chemistry. What is the year? I know I'm going to have to be careful about how much I let on I know." He replied, his voice crisp. He had planned out his escape even before it became apparent that he wouldn't be allowed to live in peace in the wizarding world. For some reason he didn't want Stark to think he was helpless. Stark looked shocked for a moment, before his smile widened. He looked almost proud of Harry.

"That I didn't expect to hear. We'll still fib on your age, just to get you used to the standards we use. It's 1940 by the way kid." He responded. Harry nodded hesitantly. Stark grabbed his hand and squeezed. "It's not going to be easy, trusting people after what you went through, but it will be alright. I promise. You've done good kid, preparing to run by keeping your muggle education. It shouldn't be hard for you to adjust to life here." He added softly. Harry closed his eyes, sighing. His stomach growling interrupted the conversation and Stark chuckled.

"I'll run out and grab you something to fill that stomach of yours. We don't have much time to try and feed you enough for you to grow, considering your 17. It'll be liquid for the moment, but when I know your stomach will handle it I'll feed you some solid foods. You'll have a new identity by the end of the week at the latest. I hope you don't mind becoming a Stark. That way if you slip up any with your previous knowledge people won't bat an eye too much." He chirped, standing up. Harry stared after him confused, not daring to hope that he was telling the truth about helping him. Only time could tell and if Stark tried anything he'd disappear plain and simple. He lay back down against the pillows and yawned, feeling tired again.


	2. Fighting Blind

** *Five Years Later***

Hadrian Alexander Stark looked over the machines with sharp eyes. Howard had kept his promise and made him a new ID as his illegitimate son that he was just now claiming. And true to his words no one gave his intelligence a second look. He was 20 on paper now, but Howard had made him 15 before. He'd grown, more than they had expected, but he had a feeling that his father had slipped him some of the drugs that they were going to be using on one Mr. Steve Rogers later today. If the man showed up. He felt on edge right now for some reason, thus the monitoring charms he had on the room. One stitch of ill intention would warn him and give him a chance to act- hopefully preventing whatever would happen.

"You okay there champ?" His father murmured, sounding concerned as he came up behind him. The man really did care about him, and that fact still hadn't stuck in his mind. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, and for Howard to change his mind about claiming him for his son. The newspapers had a field day with the announcement when the Scientist had announced it five years ago. There hadn't been a day for almost 3 months that had passed without something being mentioned in the paper about the man's indescretion, and about Hadrian himself. With his knowledge that he'd shown he was being heralded as the next Stark prodigy, and sometimes not in a good way since his father was developing things for the military.

"I'm fine. I have a bad feeling about today though. If something happens I'll do what I can." He replied lowly, not wanting to alarm any of the people who might be listening. His father's eyes flashed at his words, and one hand touched his back in a half soothing, half protective way. He could see the tension filling the older man's face at his statement, and could almost feel the sudden spike in worry. His 'father' had a habit of taking all of his feeling's seriously.

"Don't do anything that will get you hurt kiddo. You're my son and you're defiantly more important than this. I don't want to lose you period." He warned, his voice almost a growl. Hadrian shot him an annoyed look although he was touched by his father's concern. The other man didn't seem to realize how dangerous his life had been before, and he wasn't ready to admit much of anything yet so he couldn't blame him.

"This is important dad. If the project is in danger from anyone then I will act. There are people who would steal the serum for their own gain out there and there is no option of letting them have it. If this does what we're planning it to then we are opening Pandora's Box." He replied tensly, before moving away from the still man and busying himself elsewhere, trying not to think about what could be going wrong.

Rogers showed up on time, and the skinny man who wanted to be a hero was strapped into the machines. Hadrian didn't envy him, the process they were testing was projected to be quite painful. However if he was willing to undergo the process then Hadrian didn't fault him. As the test started and he helped his father work the feeling of unease grew. He kept an eye on the spectators, something defiantly wasn't right here. As the experiment ended Hadrian joined the others as they rushed to where Steve was. He was ready to act on the slightest movement. And then it happened. One of the spectators dropped something and he moved quickly, grabbing the remaining vials of the serum, and then as he spotted another movement he slid in front of Professor Erkinse. He hissed as he felt the impact of a bullet. He heard shouting and then an explosion as he slid to the ground, trying not to panick at the hole that had opened up in his chest.

"Hold on young man." The Professor murmured, sounding panicked as he slid down with him, his hands pressing tightly against the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood that was pumping out of his body. Rogers ran after the one who escaped as his father yelled for medics. Suddenly he was looking into his father's pinched face, there was tears in his normally laughing eyes as he knelt down next to him.

"Damnit Hadrian. I said don't do anything stupid. This counts as stupid." He muttered, his hands taking the Professors place. Hadrian coughed, blood bubbling passed his lips. He'd be alright as soon as his magic started healing him. Hell he didn't even know if he could die. He stopped that train of thought as he looked into his adoptive father's eyes. Howard was truely and honestly panicking, he realized, the man hadn't just been putting on a front for him. He fell unconscious abruptly, any thoughts ending as his body went into shock from the blood loss.

When he woke up he had machines crowding him, and his adoptive father's head was on the side of his bed. At the change in his heart beat Howard's head shot up. He looked relieved when he saw Hadrian was awake and the young man felt guilty suddenly. He wasn't used to having someone care for him so much still, but here it was. His father grabbed his hand and squeezed, taking him in shakily with relief shining in his eyes that were quickly clouding with tears.

"We almost lost you. Damn it Hadrian if it wasn't for your ability you'd be dead. You would have bleed out on the lab's floor and I would be burying you. I told you to be careful, but you didn't listen to me did you? I know you're not used to people giving a damn about you, but you have to stop doing this to me kid. I care too much to be seeing you lying cold and dead on a slab, or laying you in the ground." Howard growled, his voice feirce and horse at the same time, then he sighed, looking tired.

"Erkinse went down with you. Since the shooter left so quickly we decided to tell the world he died to prevent another attack on him. You're still considered to be in critical condition, and will be for a while considering the damage that bullett did to you. Roger's did try to come see you, but the government has him busy working to promote their image in this damned war and he jumped at a chance to do something. I don't think he likes being paraded around like a damned puppet considering how much he's been enhanced, but his hands are tied at the moment." He reported, making sure to cover what he was sure his son had questions about. Hadrian sighed, pushing down the feelings of guilt he was having over how much he had worried his father.

"I saved the Serum right?" He asked, wondering if anything good came out of this disaster. His father rolled his eyes, and patted his hand, looking amused by his response. If he hadn't of known that Howard had been by his side as much as he could since he was shot he might have glared at him for doing that, but he didn't. The man next to him looked like the sleep that he'd woken from had been the first bit he'd gotten during this whole mess.

"Yeah you did Kiddo, though again we told the government it and Erkinse' notes were destroyed during the chaos. We can't chance Hydra getting their claws on it, and even more I can't chance my son getting himself killed to protect it." He replied sarcastically. Hadrian sighed, wanting to laugh. It shouldn't be funny, but somehow having someone who cared amused him. Howard would have killed him for his stunts when he attended Hogwarts if this was how he reacted to a gunshot. Still the pure parental outrage over him being injured was… nice. Howard leaned over and kissed his forehead softly, before looking him in the eyes. There was no trace of humor in his gaze and that made him listen to the other man closely.

"I want to keep you around Green-Eyes, but I can't do that if you get yourself killed. Promise me you'll be more careful." He begged. Harry shifted, wincing as his chest throbbed. He couldn't promise his father that he would never put himself in danger again, because he'd be lying and he knew it. He had too much of a damned hero complex to stand by and let someone else put their life in danger. Howard sighed. "I thought so. Just know that if you get yourself killed kid I won't rest until I have you back so I can kill you myself." He muttered, sounding resigned. Hadrian grinned a little at that threat. It was a typical Howard utterence.

"Sure thing pops. Note to self if I die my dad's going to kill me." He cracked with a small laugh. Howard groaned and looked at the ceiling as if he was asking a god he didn't believe in why it had to be him.

* * *

^.^

* * *

"Keep your transponder on you at all times Hadrian. Roger's is going to lose his I just know it." His father grunted as he flew the plane to the drop point. He wasn't happy that Hadrian was insisting on accompanying Captain America behind enemy lines to pull off a rescue mission, but Hadrian was happy that no one else would come. Yes Rogers was genetically enhanced, but what one man could do would be easier with more.

"As long as you keep your panties from riding up pops. Relax, I can keep up with the Cap, he's not enhanced that much." He shot back. His father glared at him, and then at the man who was steadily looking out the window. Six months ago he thought he was going to lose his son, and now if the poster boy didn't keep an eye on him he might lose him again. Captain America didn't even seem thankful Hadrian was coming. As the drop Point neared Howard reached over and grabbed his son's hand, making him look him in the eyes.

"Be careful and remember. You get your smart ass killed and I'm bringing you back." He warned, his voice tight. And then both of them were gone, out the side of the plane. Howard ignored the look Peggy Carter sent him, he wasn't in the mood for her pity. He'd just sent his son- because that was what the young man was, to what could be his death and nothing could make that a forgivable offence. He was the damned parent here, and parent's protected their children. He only hoped that Rogers didn't fuck this up and get his child killed.

* * *

^.^

* * *

"Shit!" Hadrian swore as the weapon's blast missed him by an inch. He had Roger's friend hanging off him and he couldn't do more than watch as Roger's fought and try and deflect the shots that got too close to them, he'd used too much magic earlier and didn't want to chance passing out. He'd be dead in seconds and so would the man that he'd almost died saving from falling to his death. Bucky was unconscious, and Hadrian just wanted this to be over. The damned mission had turned deadly fast, and those damned weapon's weren't helping at all.

"Are you and Bucky alright over there Stark?" Rogers called over his shoulder, ducking the weapon's fire. Hadrian snorted, making sure the man that they had come on this mission over was still breathing.

"Just peachy Rogers. In fact if your done playing with your new friends over there I would appreciate if you. I don't know, sent them away?" He croaked. He really should have listened to his father, because Rogers had destroyed his transponder on arrival, and his own contact to his father had gone the way of dust during the jail break. Rogers snorted at his sarcastic response and Hadrian resisted the urge to punch the man.

He'd wanted to beat some sense into him for the past couple of days, because it seemed like the asshole had gotten a little bit of a big head while he was promoting the war. Bigger than his father's in some ways. He thought he could handle anything because the enhancements and that was a dangerous way of thinking. It would get him killed or worse, and he'd take down whoever was with him. A chill traveled down his spin at that thought, even though it rang true. A voice whispered in the back of his mind that he was going to be one of those people, because he wanted to try and save him from whatever fate he was barreling towards.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Hadrian was stubbornly walking alongside the men that he'd helped release from their German captors. Every couple of minutes Roger's would look over to him and frown, sometimes even throwing out the suggestion that one of the other men should carry him. That just pissed off the smaller man even more, because even Bucky, who was more wounded that him was hobbling along. He'd done just as much work, if more than Roger's during this mission, and he didn't want to be treated like he was any lesser of a man because he was small. It was like Roger's was projecting the helplessness that he had felt before the experiment onto him and he didn't appreciate it for one second. He had no doubt he was just as capable as any larger man and Roger better realize that.

It was a relief when their base camp came into view to say the least. He was bone tired, and hadn't been able to replentish his magic reserves as much as he would have like to during the last couple of days. His father was going to kill him over this, because he knew that with the length of time that had passed he and Roger's had been declared dead. Stark always told him if he died on him he was going to bring him back to do it himself. Everyone started walking just a little bit faster and Hadrian kept pace, gritting his teeth as he did.

When they were noticed the soldiers in camp started crowding around the returning men and Rogers. Harry let himself detach from them, more eager to get to his tent and a bed than to be the center of attention. He was surprised when Peggy rushed to his side, ignoring the group around Rogers. She looked so relieved to see him alive, and he had to remind himself that she had been there with his father when they had left. The relief was probably because Howard's mental state, and less to do with him personally. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder when he stumbled, and he was forced to lean on her taller frame as they walked.

"Easy there kiddo. I'm taking you to your tent, and I will have your father here within the next day. He took off when the General decided to declare you and Rogers MIA, presumed dead." She murmured. "I expect that you realize he's not going to be happy with the state you're in. And before you go all macho on me even I can tell you're not well." Hadrian groaned and closed his eyes. His father respected his independence, but he was only going to get hurt in the end. He knew he couldn't stay away from trouble worth a damn.

"Rogers has a big effing head. Almost got the both of us killed multiple times, but we got his friend back." He groused. She chuckled and shook her head as she got them to his tent. As he sat on his bed she looked at him.

"He's lucky to have someone to ground him Hadrian. This is only going to get worse from here, I do hope you realize this. Hydra is going to retaliate, and we've already picked up chatter describing you in particular. They think your power is the key to the Tesseract." She informed him. "Or was. You are assumed dead on their side, and that's not going to last either. We suspect there may be a spy somewhere along the chain, feeding them information." She added reluctantly. Hadrian lay on his bed, his head hitting the pillow with a thump.

"I had to reveal my talents to avoid getting myself vaporized. I trust I won't be charged for breaking the statute?" He asked, his voice dull. The proper people had been informed that Howard Stark's son was magical- from his fictional mother of course. The resident Witch solider chuckled, shaking her head.

"Of course not. The muggles involved with this are under the assumption that it was either a piece of technology you invented, or that your father beefed you up in some unexplained way so far. There will be no inquiry as to your act of preservation on your own behalf." She assured him, before going to the CB radio in the corner of his tent. He listened quietly as she checked to see if his father was nearby his radio, closing his eyes. Becoming a key player in a muggle struggle wasn't a good idea. But he had blown being uninvolved out of the water be getting himself noticed by Hydra. This was going to make his life hell, and his father paranoid.

"What do you want?" His father's voice suddenly cracked over the air, not bothering with the formalities. He sounded like shit to Hadrian, and the young man felt a stab of worry for his sighed, and he opened his eyes to see her looking at him. She gave him a grin and shook her head.

"Your son showed his green eyes ten minutes ago. Over." She replied, snark in her voice. There was radio silence for longer than Hadrian cared for. Then a Shaky breath came over the air waves.

"Is he alright?" His father demanded, his voice shaky. Guilt flooded through the young man at the sound of his father's voice. He had to remind himself that he wasn't on his own anymore.

"He's a little beat up and exuasted, but fine, over." Peggy responded, keeping her voice neutral. The response was immediate. A Rush of air as his father sighed into the mic and the sound of a plane engine starting.

"I'll be there in four hours tops. Keep him in one place for me?" His father barked into the radio. Peggy shot him a grin as he covered his eyes and groaned. He was going to be on a short leash for a while.

"Will do. I don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon though. He looks ready to pass out right now. Over." She responded, amusement clear in her voice. There was no response, so she looked over to him.

"Try and get some sleep. I'll be back with some food before your father get's here." She hummed, before leaving him to his own devices. As soon as he closed his eyes he felt his body's demands for rest, and didn't resist the call for sleep. He was out before the half hour mark of his return to base camp had passed.


	3. Dying Blind

Howard looked down at his sleeping son and sighed. There was nothing he could do to stop Hadrian from joining Rogers on these missions, not when his son had been as much a part of gathering the information that they were going to be following as Rogers had been. It scared him though, because Hadrian could die doing this. He remembered flying back three weeks ago, when the MIA duo had made their grand return and the condition his son was in. He'd severely depleted his magical core while making sure Rogers and the men that they had gone to rescue made it back alive. His son has slept the better part of 4 days, only waking to eat huge meals, and he knew from experience that Hadrian had an abnormally large core. He didn't want to lose him, not to Hydra, not ever.

Rogers and Hadrian were heading out with their team in the morning- their mission was to destroy as many Hydra bases as possible. And Stark couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to be one of the last times he saw his son alive. This damned hero complex of his was just as bad as the inferiority complex that he complained Rogers had. And it was twice as dangerous considering the stakes. One blast from Hydra's weapons would erase Hadrian from the face of the earth, magic or not. He wanted to lock his son away, to stop him from leaving, but it was useless. Hadrian was determined to help Rogers and make sure he survived this war.

He ran a shaking hand through Hadrian's hair and down his face, memorizing his child's image. Having Hadrian for a son had changed him, had taught him that he needed to think not just of himself. And his son would never understand just how much he loved him because of the people he had run from. Hadrian's past would forever haunt the young man, making him think that no one really cared. That the love and affection someone may show wasn't permanent, but passing. And even if he knew of the dates and events Howards couldn't do a damned thing to change what would happen, only make sure that whoever was responsible paid for it in the end, because even he wasn't stupid enough to tamper with time just to save one innocent. It would cause a paradox because if Hadrian didn't have to run he wouldn't end up in the past and Howard wouldn't know what to change.

"You're going to be the death of me kiddo. Please don't make me bury my only child. I just want to see you happy, to see you have a family of your own." He murmured his voice choking. He drew himself away sharply, and gathered himself. He wouldn't make this harder by making Hadrian feel guilty for following his instincts. As much as he would like to make sure his son lived, married and made bunches of smart little grandbabies for him he didn't have that ability. He could only trust in his boy's abilities to make sure that he came home safe in the end, and try to give him as much help as he needed. He left the tent, his resolve firm as he could handle it being. This felt like the beginning of the end though, he felt like he's just said goodbye to the most important person in his life. Being a parent was horrible in times like this, because he wasn't the only one sending his son into war.

* * *

^.^

* * *

The following months past in a whirlwind of missions destroying bases, and near death experiences that they always came out of top of. Hadrian hadn't managed to exhaust himself to the point of the first mission again, he was careful to monitor how much magic he used, and even his team mate's watched him like a hawk. Until today this is. They'd lost Bucky and Rogers was almost suicidal in the stunts that he pulled. Such as hopping into the plane that held the Tesseract. Ever the hero Harry had followed, his father screaming for him not to as he realized what was happening. And now he was magically exhausted, with a hole in his gut that he couldn't heal. He was going to be testing his theory that he couldn't die. Rogers was trying to get the base camp on the radio.

"Just bail Captain. I can make sure she goes down." Hadrian whispered, dragging himself painfully to the consol. Rogers looked at him and shook his head frantically. There was a fire in the other man's eyes.

"I will not leave you behind Stark. I've already lost one friend today, and your father will kill me himself if I take the cowards way out and leave you to die. Use your talent, get yourself out of here." He ordered grim face. Hadrian shook his head as much as he could. He was barely holding onto awareness, apperating would only lead to splinching himself even if he had the magic to do it. His father's voice came over the radio suddenly.

"What's going on up there Rogers?" The elder Stark barked. Rogers looked at Hadrian's slumped form, regret in his eyes as he picked up the radio. He looked at the passing landscaped and sighed.

"We have to ground it. And your son is fatally wounded. I don't think he's going to last much longer, and his bag of tricks is empty." He reported back. "I'm staying with him." There was no room for argument in his voice. His father moaned over the radio, and Hadrian felt a stab of guilt. He knew he was only going to hurt Howard in the end. And there was no doubt that this was going to be the end for right now at least.

"Put him on the line Captain Rogers." His father asked. Rogers looked at him and sighed again before coming over and putting the radio close to the younger man's head. Hadrian looked at him thankfully.

"I'm sorry dad." He whispered; his voice faint and breaking. Howard inhaled into his mic.

"Don't you dare apologize kiddo, not now. Is Rogers right?" He asked stiffly, his voice full of sorry. Hadrian closed his eyes. He didn't want this to be the end. He wanted to be at his father's side more than anything right then. But he knew that wasn't going to happen ever. He could only hope Howard loved Tony as much as he'd shown he loved him. It made sense that he wouldn't be around though. There had never been mention of another son. He'd just been fooling himself when he imagined living out his life.

"He is. There's no way out of this bind for me dad." He replied, the pain he was feeling clear in his voice. Howard cursed again and Rogers looked away, concentrating on the crash that was coming, although he kept a hold of the mic. Hadrian passed out before his father replied. He never heard Rogers last words to the people on the other end of the line, and he never saw the crash. He didn't even feel his body being tossed around, nor the ice that entombed the both of them within its grasps.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Howard rubbed his eyes as he looked at the maps. He wanted to find the plane, to find his eldest son's body and give him the burial he deserved. Rogers recovery would be a plus, even though he was still angry with the man years after the fact. His youngest son came barreling into the room, excited over something he had built and he pushed the pain that stabbed at him down. Hadrian had been that full of life, of joy at discovery. He resisted the urge to ignore Tony, because Hadrian would have never forgave him for ignoring his blood. Not after what his son had gone through before he'd come into his life.

"Hey kiddo. Show me what you made." He hummed, picking up his four year old child and putting the maps out of his mind as Tony started babbling about his 'invention'. Hadrian had been dead for over a decade, and a couple more days in his tomb wouldn't hurt him at this point. He let his second son's voice ease the guilt that leaving his first behind. Life as a parent still wasn't fair, not even with the war being over.

* * *

Anthony Stark looked at the gravestones in front of him. His parents had been stolen from him in a car accident of all things. The fifteen year old was angry at the world, and at his father. The older man was a genius, there was no way that a stupid truck driver should have been able to take him from this world. He tried not to cry as Jebediah's arm went around his shoulder. His father's friend and partner hugged him lightly.

"You just concentrate on your school work Tony. I'll make sure the company is alright until you're ready to take charge." He murmured, and Tony was of two feelings about him. He was too eager to take over the reigns of Stark Enterprises, even temporarily. The other half of him was grateful that he didn't have to step up himself.

"I will Uncle Jeb." He murmured. When the funeral ended Jebediah led him to the limo that would take him back to school. He watched the world outside pass him by as the limo drove and closed his eyes. Life wasn't fair. His father was gone, his mother was gone. He was alone in the world now. This must have been what his father had felt when his older half brother was killed. At the thought of his brother he clenched his fists. His father hadn't been able to have this when it came to Hadrian, he hadn't been able to put him to rest. If it killed the teen he'd make sure his brother had his final resting place. He had to for his father at least.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Life had a way of getting in the way of the best of plans. After graduating he took over the company, and got caught up with the creature comforts and mingling. The thought of his missing brother didn't crop back into the man's mind until after he'd almost been killed and became Iron Man, not that he hadn't had people researching possible crash sites. It wasn't until his second brush with death that he got a hit that peaked his interest again. One of the words that he had flagged got a hit within Fury's Initiative reports. The Tesseract had been found. He got the coordinates and launched his own grid search for the plane that contained his brother's body, intent on finally putting him to rest. Only that's not what happened.

He had half expected something to happen with Rogers corpse. The man had been pumped full of chemical's to enhance him after all. It was his brother who surprised him. Fury was more interested in Captain America's revival, and didn't make a big deal out of Tony taking charge of his brother's corpse. And when said corpse had thawed and a heart beat was found and blood started flowing again... Well he'd almost had a heart attack himself over the impossible sight before him, even as Doctors rushed to the eldest Stark's aid.

Tony didn't announce his brother's survival the world, even though he wanted to. It had taken a team of Doctors 48 hours to fully stabilize his brother, who looked more like he was a teen then the 21 year old that he was. And now they were playing the waiting game to see if Hadrian would pull through. It was unbelievable that he had survived this long. Tony was almost glad that their father wasn't here to see this though, because Howard Stark would have never forgave himself for not finding him sooner. He already was feeling guilty enough with the knowledge that while his brother was frozen in time, a hole through his gut, he was out partying.

The steady beep of the heart monitor was the only sound around him until the door to his brother's room opened and someone who was not authorized to be here in his opinion coming in. As he stood to call the guards the woman, who couldn't be more than 55 inhaled shakily as she looked at his brother, her eyes filling with tears. He paused, because she looked familiar in a way that couldn't be possible. Peggy Carter would be far older than this woman, if she was still alive. She'd disappeared shortly after the war was over, and had been presumed dead since. She moved forward and he held up his hand to stop her from going any further.

"Just how did you get into this room and who the hell are you?" He barked out. She froze and looked at him, before smiling slightly, and that smile made her look even younger. Her laugh startled him.

"You are so much like Howard when it comes to Hadrian Mr. Stark. I'm Peggy Carter. And I got into this room because I made a promise to your father that if his son was ever found I would be there for his funeral. I'm glad to see that he pulled off the impossible once more and that won't be necessary. After the war, and your brother and Rogers death I returned home to England." She replied. Her accent was strong. He didn't budge though. His brother was in no condition to defend himself, so that was his job now.

"I don't care what promises you made to my old man. Hadrian's alive by pure chance and until he opens those green eyes I've heard so much about no one will be getting near him. How the hell did you find out he was alive? I haven't even told Fury and his merry little band of hero's about that little fact. And I won't be doing that anytime soon. The kid in that bed paid his dues to this country when he went down the way he did and I'm not going to chance that Fury will try to recruit him." He grunted, before crossing his arms and looking over her.

"And if you were Carter shouldn't you be like 90 or something, and fawning over Rogers. From what I heard he stood you up on a date to go down with the plane and my brother." He added sarcastically. She sighed.

"There is more to this world than you know of Mr. Stark. Thanks to your brother's mother he is a part of it. I am 95 years of age, but my kind ages far slower than yours. To your world I've been dead longer than you've been alive, and that is not going to change. I'm here to see if there is anything I can do to hasten your brother's recovery, nothing more nothing less." She spoke, her words brittle. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You mean Mojo right? Dad told me all about my brother's talents. Wanted to make sure I didn't get a big head over being a genius and he failed in that respect obviously. Now what could you do to help Hadrian recover?" He replied sharply. He wanted his brother better, he wanted him awake so he could throttle him for getting himself in the situation he'd been in. It was only by a miracle that he'd been revived from his icy tomb. She arched an eyebrow, looking too bored for his tastes by his questions. She motioned to his brother.

"I will show you just as soon as you let me near him Mr. Stark. Something's are better left unexplained, and while your brother was given incredible leeway during the war for his exposure of our culture in this time he will not be. I might be able to wake him from his coma, if his magic isn't still depleted." She hummed. He wasn't too sure about trusting her- even if she'd been a friend of his fathers. Jebediah had taught him that dear old dad wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box when it came to the people he trusted.

Curiosity over whether she'd be able to wake Hadrian won over in the end though and he moved aside. She strode forward and pulled out a stick that his mind reminded him was called a wand. He didn't hear what she said, but a piece of parchment popped up and she grabbed it, reading through it quickly. She sighed and looked over his brother with fond eyes. Then she looked at him and he could see a spark of mischief in her gaze.

"He tapped further into his magic core than he ever had before to put himself into stasis. That's why he survived his time in the ice, and I don't think he even realized what he had done. Your brother has always been surprising like that. There had been some damage due to the overuse that action cause, but it has long since healed during his stasis, and he is fully recovered there. All I need to do is bring him out of his self induced sleep and he should recover normally from there- in fact his healing will increase, considering his magic will automatically start working on that. Have you decided how you will introduce the fact that you are his brother, his father has passed, and that he is over 40 years out of the time he last remembers?" She reported. Tony's heart clenched. His father had been gone over 15 years now, but to the kid laying on that bed he'd just been alive.

"Just get on with the waking up lady. I will handle my brother and his recovery from there. I don't want to hear from Fury or his people you ratted us out after this either." He grunted, his mind trying to find a way to ease his brother into this century and the news that everyone he knew was either old and grey or dead. Well every except Carter and Rogers apparently. Carter sighed and cast another spell, and then Hadrian was sitting up, gasping and holding into his stomach. Tony moved forward, glad that Carter hadn't come earlier before some healing had taken place, or the kid would have ripped his stitches in that move. And he didn't want that.

"Easy there Hadrian." He murmured, and bright green eyes fixed on him immediatly.

"Dad?" The kid asked, looking confused. Tony grimaced, telling him that thier father was gone would be hard. Before he could reply Carter did.

"Not quite. He's your younger brother, Anthony Stark." Carter spoke up and Hadrian's eyes went to her.

"Peggy?" He yelped, taking in her changed appearance. "Just how long was I out?" He demanded, his voice turning wary as he looked at her, his eyes wide with panic. She sighed, looking at him with pity and making him stiffen. Tony almost lost his temper at that. There was no reason for her to panic his brother.

"You have been considered dead for many years Hadrian. When the plane went down we were unable to locate the wreckage until a couple of months ago. Your magic reacted to the crash and your injuries by putting you into stasis. A stasis that it wasn't allowing you to come out of on your own." She explained gently, and Tony clenched his fists at the look that passed over his brother's face. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Where is my father? I know he wouldn't have left my side if he knew I was alive, and since my brother is here." The younger man whispered, his voice breaking. "What year is it?" Peggy shifted and sighed once again, before looking his brother in the eyes. She knew he wouldn't react well to what she had to say

"The year is 2013. Your father died in a car crash when your brother was 15 years old, along with his wife. I know he would have wanted to be here if he could have been. I'm so sorry Hadrian" She finally replied, her voice strong, but full of sorrow. Tony watched as his older brother collapsed onto himself as the news sunk in. He glared at the woman next to him for being so blunt with the information his brother had asked for and she ignored him.

"He would want you to make the most of this second chance Stark. Don't let me catch that hero complex crushing you with guilt for things you can't control. You are strong enough to handle this change." She continued relentlessly. Tony moved forward as his brother's shoulders started shaking- he had enough of this.

"Leave my brother along Ms. Carter. Give him a damned chance to accept this." He growled. She looked at him unimpressed with his bravado. When she made no move to leave the older looking Stark hissed.

"Forgive me for not letting you coddle him, but you have only the stories your father told of him. I served with this young man and I know him. I know what's going through that mind of his also." She replied, her words sharp. He flinched at the reminder that the young man on the bed was a virtual stranger. It didn't matter to him.

"My father made sure I knew my brother Carter. He mourned Hadrian's loss to his last day, but he made sure I knew why he was so determined to find that plane. That being said I think it's time that you leave. You've done your part in waking him up. His safety and wellbeing is my responsibility, because face it, while he should be old and grey he's younger than me now and Starks protect their own." He bit out. She laughed at his rant.

"You really are just like your father. And like him you'll see that once this moment of weakness passes he'll be hard to protect. Merlin knows I listened to enough rants from your father when this one was out trying to get himself killed. Don't let his initial reaction to his situation fool you. There is a reason that his participation was accepted." She replied haughtily, and Tony wished that his father hadn't taught him not to hit women.

"Leave. And don't let me find out you've leaked his recovery or survival." He warned his voice hard. She snorted, before looking at the shaking figure on the bed, her eyes softening.

"I know that you are strong enough not to let this crush you Stark." She murmured, before leaving. Tony locked the door after her, before going to sit on the bed. He really didn't know how to make this better for his brother, but he wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Not again. If he had to put Hadrian on house arrest to make sure that his days of playing hero were over than he would.

"Hey short stuff. Ms. Icy and British was right about one thing. Dad. Well he wouldn't have wanted you to cry like this. And he'd be so damned glad that you survived it wouldn't be funny. We'll get you caught up to modern times, and everything will be okay. Got it?" He murmured. He stiffened slightly as Hadrian leaned into him, before he wrapped an arm around the too thin shoulders of his older-younger brother. It felt right. Hadrian didn't speak, but Tony wasn't going to rush him. He had 70 years worth of loss to morn after all.


	4. Surviving Blind

Tony watched his brother out of the corner of his eye. After he'd calmed down he'd gotten quiet, and determined. The look on the younger man's face reminded him so much of their father that it almost hurt. Hadrian had insisted on catching up on the times, and as such he'd been devouring every book Tony brought him. The speed his brother read at and how much he retained was amazing. Hadrian looked up from his laptop- and how fast the kid had taken to it was slightly unreal- and smiled at him, his green eyes slightly amused.

"I'm not going to disappear if you look away Tony." The displaced man called to him, his voice slightly amused. Tony shrugged uncaringly.

"Never know with you kid. Have you decided what we're going to do about your name? I am not going to let Fury know that you're alive, but I'm not having you give up the family name either." He hummed. Hadrian rolled his eyes and stretched. Tony really had to remember to buy a baseball bat or something. Because as soon as the kid went exploring there were going to be mobs after him. The kid looked too innocent to be a sex fiend like him though so he was going to have to be prepared to keep him safe from the lusting fools this time had.

"I don't know why you are so set on keeping my return a secret. All it's going to take is running into Rogers once when the lazy ass finally gets around to waking up and he'll know who I am." His brother muttered. Tony closed his eyes and counted to ten. So far Hadrian was his secret- even Pepper hadn't found out about him in the month he'd been awake. He didn't want to chance his brother getting back into the hero role again.

"Fury will use you for your talents brat. I got the shove off because I'm not what he wants in his heroes. You on the other hand? You're already a legend, a hero and he'd jump to get you under his control." He replied wearily. Hadrian snorted, looking back down at his laptop. There was silence in the room for about ten minutes.

"I won't spend my life hiding Tony. And I have more than proven I'm not the sort of person who stands by and lets himself be used. It's better if we don't try and hide anything, because the truth always comes out. And then we'll be on the backside trying to get ahead. When I go to test into my degree it will be under my given name, and nothing else. I'm proud of who I am." His brother spoke, not looking up from whatever he was reading. Tony got up from his seat abruptly. There was the proof that Hadrian was blood if he needed any. He didn't respond as he left the room- he needed to think on how to best handle this because Hadrian was right.

As his 'brother' left the room Hadrian sighed and closed his computer. It was funny really. He'd lived six wonderful years in the past, with a man he'd loved as his father and now he was six years in the future that he'd run from. He was tired of running though and no matter what his brother thought he wasn't going to run again. The world would just have to deal with Hadrian Stark's return from the dead, and if wizards thought they could butt in, well he had a genius brother with big guns that would convince them otherwise.

The thought of Howard left his chest aching. It wasn't fair that his father was dead and that he was alive. Howard had been a good man, and from what Tony said he'd been a good father to him. Even if he was obsessed with finding the damned plane and burying him. Howard had always threatened that if he died on him he'd bring him back, and here he was and Howard wasn't here to yell at him for being an idiot. Tony still hadn't told him anything about Rogers beyond the fact that he was in a coma. It was just his luck that the oaf would survive too.

He brushed thought of his father away. He needed to get back to his studies, because he needed to ground himself in this time. Relying on his past degrees would only get him so far and he wasn't touching the ones from Potter's life. As he brought up the next book in his list of things to read he reached over for his coffee, then paused and chuckled slightly. His father definitely would have cut him off a pot ago. So far Tony had been letting him do his own thing though and he was impressed with that. He could see the papa bear urge to hide him away was strong in his 'brother' but Tony resisted them well. Humming he took a sip and continued on with his reading, he had alot of work left to do.

* * *

^.^

* * *

Tony was waiting for his brother to get back from his testing, and avoiding a meeting in one swoop, when he noticed a man he'd only read about and seen on the cameras just standing in his lobby. He cursed, because they'd managed to go six months and through Hadrian testing through the college courses to get his PHD in Biomechanical Engineering without anyone from Fury's camp noticing. He needed to make sure Captain Rogers was out of here before his brother got back. He got up out of his chair and headed downstairs, praying that Hadrian stopped for coffee or something on the way back.

"Captain Rogers. What a pleasant surprise. I didn't know you'd thawed out yet." He snarked, coming downstairs. The other man jumped and looked at him in surprise. Guilt was clear on his face.

"I… I just wanted to apologize to you face to face. Mr. Fury told me you took charge of Hadrian's body when they recovered us. And then I found out about Howard's death. And I shouldn't have survived. Not when your brother didn't and he's the reason I made it as far as I did." Rogers babbled. Tony looked at him unimpressed.

"So you just wanted to stop by and rub the fact that you made it out of the tomb in my face. What a great and wonderful superhero you are. You can go now." He replied, his tone even. Rogers flushed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I wouldn't use the fact that I got your brother killed and lived myself against you or anything. I wouldn't." Rogers protested, his voice taking on a higher pitch as he did so. Tony felt the beginning of the anger he'd had no outlet for before build up again. Captain America got all the credit for their little adventures, you wouldn't find Hadrian Stark's name in the history books, only classified reports.

"Well at least you admit to being a murderer. You didn't mind getting all the credit before you went and crashed the plane that held my dying brother in it into an iceberg. But then again you're taking the credit again so I shouldn't be surprised." He hummed, his voice bored as he leaned against the wall. Rogers sputtered, then clenched his fists and looked Tony in the eyes. Well it looked like he had some backbone. He figured it had to be hiding in there someplace for the man to have pulled off half the crap he had, with or without his brother.

"I understand your anger sir. But your brother was his own man. I didn't want his death on my conscious, but he never took no for an answer." The blonde grated out, between clenched teeth. Tony snorted. If all else fails blame it on the other guy. He hadn't talked with Hadrian about the past much, but he knew from his father that the kid had gone along with Rogers to make sure the fool didn't get himself killed. His brother was just heroically stupid enough to be able to rationalize that in his mind. He really needed to get Rogers out of here.

"I could say a lot of things to that statement Rogers, and none of them would be nice in your direction. Why don't you just leave and forget the Stark name?" He bit out. There was a snorting laugh that didn't belong to either man then. One that man Tony's hair stand on end, because it meant Hadrian was early. Rogers had stiffened too, his face paling and Tony would bet on his Iron Man suit the other man recognized that laugh also.

"Tony, Tony, Tony. That's no way to speak to a bonafid Super Hero is it? You might hurt the Cap's feelings and he gets a little moody when that happens. And since I know you're not into blond men I can't blame it on you just being a schoolboy bully picking on their crush now can I? Remember big brother says no making dashing idiots cry. It's not good for their ego's and while Rogers may have a huge one, just no." His brother's familiar drawl filtered in. Rogers didn't turn around, and looked like he was going to faint as Tony looked at his younger-older brother with frustration. He'd already told the kid that Fury finding out about him wasn't good. And Rogers was Fury's pet project. There was no way the blonde wouldn't let their secret slip.

"You weren't supposed to be back for another half hour Hadrian." Tony whined. His brother chuckled, shaking his head as he moved fully into the building. He looked genuinely amused by what he had walked in on, and while seeing his green eyes sparkle like that was almost worth it Tony just wanted Rogers gone. That spark of playfulness wasn't worth Hadrian getting back into the super hero business and getting himself killed.

"Come on Tony, do you really think I'd take that long testing out of a class? We've only been through this how many times since I decided to get caught up on the modern world. Now I'm pretty sure that we should take this upstairs, before the Cap here get's out of his shock and starts making a scene. He's big into doing that you know?" His brother responded, a little smirk on his full lips. And yes he was going to have to get a bat. A Metal one. He knew he could always use the suit, but hitting things was fun. Hadrian took one of Roger's arms and headed to the elevator. The stunned man didn't resist and Tony shook his head before following. So much for getting the blonde jerk out of here before Hadrian got home. He could already feel a headache forming.

The elevator down had barely shut when Hadrian squeaked as the blonde grunt hugged him suddenly. Tony's fist curled again as Captain America buried his face in his younger-older brother's hair and inhaled. That did not look like an old friend finding out another friend was alive. To Tony's sex driven mind that looked like one over muscled asshole getting ready to take advantage of his undersized brother. And that didn't set well in his mind. Hadrian stiffened in the embrace and awkwardly patted the other man's back as Tony's mind raced.

"Okay. Obviously being frozen in a block of ice damaged you in some way, because I don't remember you being this huggy of a person Cap. Nooope. Not unless it was Peggy and only when she wasn't kicking your ass. And wow. Not that I mind the man hugs, but this is a little awkward considering my brother looks like he's ready to tear your head off and yeah. 1940's would have skinned you over this Mr. All American Boy. Aww Come one, let me go!" Hadrian babbled. Rogers arms didn't loosen though and as the doors to the elevator opened Tony cleared his throat. He was letting this slid only because Rogers had thought he'd gotten Hadrian killed, but if the man didn't let his brother go there would be a fight. And he'd bring out the suit for this jerk considering his enhancements.

"I think the way homosexual hugging of my little brother is over now Rogers. Kindly let him go before I make you." He growled, elbowing him as he got off the elevator. Rogers jumped this time, and Hadrian squirmed out of his arms and into the living room, hiding behind a couch. Tony resisted the urge to laugh at the younger man's expression, and at the way Rogers' eyes followed him. Captain America stepped out of the elevator.

"How?" He finally spoke. Tony snickered as Hadrian continued to watch him wearily.

"My bag of tricks wasn't out apparently. Shocked the hell out of this brute who claims to be my younger brother but insists on acting like I'm the younger sibling since you know I haven't aged a day since getting frozen and all. He's a bit paranoid just so you know. He thinks keeping me out of Mr. Fury's sight will keep me from playing hero." Hadrian replied, moving the opposite way when Rogers moved forward. Tony kept an eye on the other man as he started laughing and stopped moving. One hand ran through blonde hair as Rogers looked at him.

"You really think that will stop the kid Stark? One scent of an adventure and he'll be the first one there. Trust me, I know from experience. Your father wanted to kill me often enough if you need other proof to that fact." He sputtered out in between chuckles. His blue eyes were sparkling wildly though and if Tony didn't hate his guts at the moment he might have called him attractive. But he did hate him and he didn't want him in his home.

"I think I can protect him from that urge well enough Captain Rogers." He muttered, feeling like the enhanced blonde was questioning his ability to protect his family. He didn't like that. Rogers stopped his mindless chortle abruptly and glared at Tony like he'd kicked his puppy, or some other nonsense. He looked offended by Tony, which was hilarious considering that he hadn't even invited the other man here.

"If I learned on thing working with your brother Stark, it's that he can protect himself most of the time. And you insult your father by insinuating you can do it better. That man would have given his life for Hadrian if that's what was needed. I don't doubt it was the same for you too." He grunted, his voice gruff. Hadrian sighed from his corner.

"Just what I need. Two alpha personalities. I thought you were an asshole enough when you tried to carry me places during the war, assuming I needed the help. Now, I'm sure my brother was not insulting out father Rogers. He's just got an ego twice the size of yours on him, and faced with poor small me he's over compensating. Now all good little alpha's shouldn't have a pissing contest when the object of their argument is fit to protect itself now should they? Good. Down boys." Hadrian broke in, drawling as he draped himself over a chair. Tony watched as Rogers looked like his brother had strangled his puppy, then sighed. The other man- intruder- his mind hissed, let out another chuckle after a couple minutes, and ran his hand through his hair once again.

"You do realize this is the most relaxed I've ever seen you right Hadrian. During the war you were always so uptight and focused. There was a couple times the men wondered if you were human or not." He muttered. Tony looked at him speculatively. His brother had been displaying this quirky behavior since almost the beginning. It was hard to imagine him like Blondie was describing. Only his brother smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I was keeping your ass out of the fire Rogers. And war is no time to joke about. That only gets you killed and I was trying my damndest not to let that happen. You can obviously see how well that worked considering we're in bloody 2013 now. Not a nice thing to think about is it? Now I do believe my antsy little brother doesn't exactly like sharing. I've noticed he's possessive like that. I'm sure he's going to try his hardest to threaten you into keeping my living status under wraps. Be a dear and listen for once? I'm not quite ready to give Tony here a heart attack by running off and playing hero anyway." He hummed. Rogers snorted, looking exasperated by his response.

"I did pretty good keeping out of the fire myself Stark. You just felt the need to babysit me for some odd reason." He grumbled. Hadrian felt slightly odd; this was the friendliest he'd been with Rogers, ever. It must be the fact that the other man was his only link to the past that had been his happiest point in life. Even with all the danger that he'd been in had been of his own making, not like his life as Potter. His brother on the other hand was looking even more aggravated by Rogers' presence. Tony really wasn't good at sharing his toys.

"Alright Captain America, you've had your buddy-buddy time with my brother. I think it's time for all Super Hero's to part ways. After all I'm pretty sure that Fury's not exactly letting you off his leash, so the longer you hang around here the closer he'll look and I haven't lied to Pepper about why she's not allowed in my building anymore to let Fury try and add a new puppy to his collection." Tony broke in. Rogers sighed and rolled his eyes.

"While I don't doubt that he's got people watching me to make sure I don't make a scene or anything like that. I wouldn't lead him to your brother if I could help it. The kid's hero complex and Fury- even I can tell it would be a bad combination. Especially considering half the tricks I know he can pull off." He replied sarcastically. "I lost the tail they had on me when I came over though- they don't like me visiting people connected to my past considering they're trying to get me to adjust to being 70 years in the future. And your father was a big part of my past, your brother too." He added. Tony grunted, not giving up. Fury was wily enough to have a backup plan.

"You don't know the half of it Rogers. I'm asking you to leave now. You don't think Fury wouldn't have a back up plan in case you decided to slip your leash do you? I'm willing to bet he knows exactly where you are. And he's probably a little concerned that I'm bashing your head in as we speak. I was all for leaving you on ice after all. I got over ruled though. Apparently if I wanted to bury my brother I had to bring you back with me." He shot back. The look on Rogers face was priceless as he registered what Tony had said. Hadrian hummed and Tony looked over to see the twerp at his desk, playing on his computer. He had a flash of regret for teaching the brat how to use one. He raised an eyebrow at him and Hadrian grinned widely, before looking at Rogers smugly.

"Tracker in his left shoe sole. Jarvis blocked the signal as soon as he entered the pent house. Chatter from the Fury Hotline has him sending one Agent Coulson over to play mediator and restrain you if necessary. On a side note you forgot a meeting Tony. Ms. Pepper is pissed and also on her way over even though you've banned her." He chirped, sounding entirely too smug. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. The old saying when it rains it pours pounding through his head. Rogers shifted next to him and he glared at the other man who looked sorry.

"Hadrian get your skinny ass into my lab. No one should look in there. Rogers you better be one hell of a liar, because if I hear one word about my brother I'll make sure you don't get out of here without a black eye." He ordered. Rogers flinched, but nodded while Hadrian just stretched out in his seat.

"Why should I run and hide? I already told you that I wouldn't do that. It will come out I'm alive sooner or later, so why not now? It will be fun, I promise." He hummed. Rogers groaned as Tony felt his temples throb.

"It's starting Stark. Your brother's gotten bored and I've found out it's never pretty when he's this way, not if he has the means to create chaos. And like it or not his coming back from the dead will create a whole lot of chaos." He muttered under his breath. Tony's eye twitched rapidly and he could feel a headache coming on.

"Just do what I say Hadrian Alexander Stark!" He hissed and Rogers groaned. He resisted the urge to smack the drama queen next to him. He didn't wonder why his brother complained about the blonde anymore, he was an asshole. There was no way in hell that he could have put up with his smart ass for long.

"That was the wrong thing to say." Rogers warned, even as he saw a flash of stubbornness flash past his brother's face. He'd known from the moment he said it that this would be the result. Hadrian was too much like him, too much like his father. Before Hadrian could respond the elevator dinged behind him and he heard the door open. He didn't turn to see who it was- because either was going to mean the start of his headache growing.

"So the two of you aren't killing each other. I have to say I can't see why Fury was so worried, considering it looks like your getting along." Coulson's voice hummed behind him. Tony groaned, smacking his own forehead. Of course it would be the agent. Why couldn't it have been Pepper? His only saving grace at the moment was that Hadrian hadn't spoken up and Coulson wasn't looking at that corner. Yet. Rogers' face was full of panic though.

"Well what can I say. The Cap came to apologize and I didn't feel like rearranging his face. You should know that Jarvis is programmed to stop trackers. I don't like my privacy invaded after all." He snarked. Coulson smiled at him toothily. His eyes started roaming the room, and then anything he'd been going to say was forgotten as they landed on the figure lounging in the corner. Tony closed his eyes after Hadrian waved jauntily at the Agent.

"Hadrian Stark?" Coulson finally got out, his voice small and disbelieving. If this was for anything other than this Tony would have had a field day with that reaction. He opened his eyes to see Hadrian's smirk at thier newest visitor, his green eyes sparkeling madly.

"Agent Phillip Coulson. How do you do? I pity the lump that has to keep an eye on my baby brother. He's almost annoying as Captain Rogers some days." He drawled. Coulson stepped forward and Tony's arm shot out, stopping him in his steps. He was angry now. He had a plan on how to handle announcing Hadrian's recovery and it was shot, all because Rogers had to show up and see his brother and ended up bringing his guard dog to the party.

"Not another step forward." He growled. "I want both of you out of my home now." Coulson looked at him in disbelief. He glared back, because he wasn't giving into this. Hadrian was his brother, and Fury wasn't going to recruit him. Not while he could still help it, he owed his father this much- to make sure his brother was safe.

"I don't think so Stark. I see a dead man sitting there smirking at me." Coulson growled, sounding like an oversized kitten in the face of the billionaire's demands. Tony looked over his shoulder and Hadrian gave another little wave. Rogers groaned next to him, sounding like he was expecting the worse.

"Not so dead Philly." Hadrian called. "Oh and Tony? Ms. Pepper's on her way up. She's cute for a girl. If you go for long legs and good sized boobs that is. You should totally marry her and have dozens of little baby Starks." His brother chirped up. Tony closed his eyes again and inhaled, counting to ten.

"You're not helping Brat." He growled. Hadrian laughed as Rogers started muttering under his breath. Tony couldn't catch a word he was saying, but it sounded a little like a prayer. He was liking the blonde less and less, because the man wasn't even helping here. And he needed back up with Pepper coming.

"How is this possible?" Coulson asked. "When you recovered his body there was no possible way he survived. Not with the hole is his gut. Did you clone him?" He demanded, sounding irate. "Your brother was a hero Stark, he didn't deserve this." Hadrian was laughing now, holding his gut. Tony hoped his scar was hurting like hell.

"I didn't clone the hyena behind me. I simply brought his body back and had a team of Doctors on hand when Jarvis' scans indicated that there was brain activity in the so called 'corpse' I'm sure that Fury still had files that detail his 'abnormality'. He was in suspended animation just like the Captain there. It took a hell of a lot of work to keep him alive once he thawed though." He grumbled. Coulson stared at Hadrian again. There was something akin to hero worship in the Agent's eyes, even as he watched his brother roll on the floor like an idiot. Before he said anything else the elevator opened yet again and his red headed CEO stormed out. She froze at the gathering of people and the laughing hyena rolling on the ground. Tony shrugged when she looked at him.

"Sorry I missed the meeting Pep. I was a little busy here. Pepper meet Agent Coulson- you know him, Captain Steve Rogers- he kinda killed my older brother. And finally Hadrian Stark- I kinda brought him back from the dead. I think I might have broke him though. He's stuck on laughing hyena mode and my head is killing me." He drawled. Her eyes widened as she looked back over the room. He grinned a little when she moved in front of Phil though. She didn't really like the Shield agent on a good day. And today was not one of those.

"What's going on here Tony?" She asked steadily, as Hadrian hic-cupped in the background. He sighed, not knowing just how to explain this mess to her.

"Rogers showed up to apologize for killing Hadrian. Hadrian came home before I could make him leave. Coulson tracked Rogers and found out I've been hiding my brother so Fury couldn't recruit him and now none of them will leave. Hadrian can stay because the brat lives here." He replied. She sighed and looked at Coulson.

"I don't know what's really happening here, but need I remind you that Hadrian Stark is a civilian. Any attempts to force or sway him into joining Shield will result in a restraining order." She spoke icily. Rogers shifted and Tony shot him a look. Pepper was on a roll here. He didn't need to mention his brother's past adventures.

"I'm sorry to say this Ms. Potts, but Hadrian Stark is a decorated member of the military. He was assumed lost with Captain Rogers here. Mr. Stark was given his body when it was recovered under the assumption that he was dead. Since he obviously is not I'm going to have to inform Fury. Stark and Rogers were a set and we don't like breaking apart sets. They work well together, as history has proven." Coulson replied, his voice tight. Pepper puffed up in anger at his response as Hadrian stopped laughing abruptly. Tony looked over to his brother to see a scowl on his face, and hard green eyes. Rogers was stiff next to him and Tony suddenly felt glad he'd never pissed off Hadrian before. The young man looked positively evil as he righted himself. Even Coulson looked nervous.

"Did I just hear you correctly? I am no one's property. No ones. I don't give a flying fuck if I'm part of a set. I don't work well with Captain Rogers- I tolerate him while he pulls idiodic stunts and save his ass when he gets in over his head. As for being a member of the military- I never signed my life away thank you very much. My father would have strangled me if I'd actually did that." Hadrian spat out, his voice taking on a tinge of an English accent, reminding Tony that before his father had found out about his brother he'd lived in England with his dead mother's relatives. He didn't know how he'd forgotten that, considering his father had made a stipulation in his will that he would be able to raise himself if anything happened to him and his mother before he was an adult. Those bastards who had raised his brother had abused him, and badly. Coulson shifted, putting up his hands.

"That is not what I meant to imply Mr. Stark. You are considered a hero, there is no reason for you to be hiding in your brother's building. Fury can make it so you can walk about just as freely as Captain Rogers does." He replied, a nervous tint in his voice. Hadrian snorted at his statement and Rogers actually backed away from Coulson and the others. He looked half afraid as his brother moved forward, his steps hard and fast.

"Free? You have bloody trackers on him and people following his every movement. I've adjusted to this time- I've even re earned one of my bloody doctorates. I am not anyones belonging and I will not abide by being treated as such. You can take your offer of freedom and shove it up your arse. If I catch one single tail, find once single bug or tracker you will find out first hand why I'm a dangerous enemy to have Philly. I don't play nice when angered, not like my brother here. I bite, and I bite hard. Half the shit you pulled with him would have gotten the lot of you put into psych wards babbling and playing with your own shit. You got that?" His brother snarled.

The fun loving, annoying brat Tony had gotten to know was no where in sight in that moment. This side of his brother scared him, and Coulson meeped, backing into the elevator door as Hadrian advanced even closer. He could feel the rage pouring off of his brother as the young man glared at the agent, his green eyes positively growing. Pepper pressed into his side, her breathing deep and fast. He'd have to apologize to her. Coulson's hand hit the elevator button and he fell into it at the door opened. He was hitting the button to close it in seconds. After he was on his way it was like a switch had flipped. Rogers breathed out heavily and shook his head.

"As many times as I've seen you pull the demon act I will never get used to it Stark. You scare the crap out of me." The blonde whispered. Hadrian grinned at him, winking at the still tense man playfully.

"But it's so fun scaring people. Now Philly will go back to his bossman and speak of my evilness and they will think twice about bothering me. And Tony here was afraid for me. Like I can't take care of myself." He chirped. Rogers sighed, looking at the two frozen people in the room. Tony Stark looked dumb founded and Pepper Potts looked no better. Stark had a lot to learn when it came to his brother. Hadrian wasn't the type to let other people stand up for him, and he'd developed ways to scare the living crap out of those who thought they could bully him.

"Do you think they'll leave me alone now? Since we're a set and all?" He suddenly asked, a playful note finding it's way into his voice as he relaxed. Hadrian threw his head back and laughed loudly, coming over and throwing an arm around Steve's shoulder.

"Aww. Ickle Stevie needs the big bad demon to come and save him? It's just like old times though." He cooed when he calmed. Steve shuddered at the tone. Hadrian Stark was even creepier when he didn't have two set emotions- demon and hard ass strategist/secret weapon. His brother finally moved.

"What the hell was that Hadrian?" He hissed. Steve groaned as the little demon grinned widely.

"That was me making myself look like a psycho. While it worked on the Agent, I'm sure Fury has records of similar outbursts I've had, but it gives me time to plan my next move. And I always have a plan Tony. There was a reason why the upper management didn't try and control me back then. It didn't happen often, but the couple of times it did made all the difference." He replied smugly, half hanging off the taller man. Tony sighed as Steve snorted and shook the smaller man off of him. He looked at Tony.

"I don't pity you. I think being frozen really broke him, because he's different then the hard ass I remember. Except for that demon act of his. I've seen it enough to never forget that mess. By the way, I think the Agent pissed himself. It's happened to bigger men, so I can't say I blame him." He muttered. Tony groaned.

"Jarvis, make sure the cleaners go over the elevator and the hall." He ordered. As he got an affirmative Pepper shook herself from her state of shock. She looked a little confused, and slightly wary of the slim man who was pouting like his favorite toy had been taken away. She settled on glaring at Tony like it was his fault or she had decided to blame him for it.

"Explain this now! When did you get a brother? Is he really your brother? Is he crazy? And why is Captain America standing in your condo?" She demanded her voice sharp. Hadrian whistled in response as Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to think having a brother was more trouble than it was worth.

"I've always had a brother; the brat just was frozen in the ice with the Capsicle here. Only when he thawed out he wasn't as dead as our dad assumed. So instead of a decrepit 91 year old brother, I have a spry, jackass mind you, 21 year old brother who seems to like to cause problems. No he's not crazy- he just likes to drive other people crazy and apparently that's either a new thing or he really just didn't like Capsicle and rode his ass for his stunts." He explained patiently, ignoring the faces Rogers made at his new nickname. Pepper's mouth dropped open and she looked back at Hadrian who winked at her. She shook her head.

"So basically he's a younger you with even more of an attitude problem?" She summed up, her voice dry. As Tony looked at her offended- because really he didn't make people piss themselves, Hadrian laughed yet again.

"Ohhh I like you. In a completely while your beautiful you just don't do it for me way, Tony I demand you marry her and make me lots of little nieces and nephews to teach the ways of the crazy dragon." He chirped up. Pepper looked horrified at Tony, and the billionaire tried not to be offended as she shook her head rapidly.

"Not going to happen. I handle the woman he sleeps with- send them on their way after they're done. I'm not becoming his conquest." She protested. Hadrian hummed, looking over Tony and shaking his head.

"He is a little addicted to instant gratification isn't he? Maybe some aversion therapy? Not too much mind you. If he's completely off sex he would be any good to you and I wouldn't get my nieces and nephews." He suggested. Pepper looked at him like he was insane as Tony groaned. He had to get the kid a muzzle.

"You are an annoying little brat when you're around people you know that right Hadrian? I liked you better when you had your nose in your computer, or when you were tinkering in my lab, you were at least tolerable then." He growled. Pepper giggled suddenly, her face morphing from horrified to amused as she looked at Tony, then Hadrian.

"How are you about maintaining a schedule?" She asked suddenly, and Tony had a bad feeling. Hadrian grinned toothily, leaning against the wall as he looked at Tony, then back at Pepper.

"I can be annoyingly on time given the right motivation. Tony here has kept me cooped up here in the condo when I'm not testing out of classes and reestablishing my education in the modern world. I think I might be able to help, if the price is right and this isn't your attempt at flirting with me. One thing I've learned about the brave new world I find myself in is that I'm not likely to get lynched for liking the same sex and I intend to enjoy that freedom." His brother hummed. Tony blinked at that bit of information, his mounting horror disappearing. And now it made so much why Hadrian never commented on how hot a woman was. It didn't matter- except for narrowing who he had to chase away. He happened to know that magical men could carry children. Pepper's laugh brought him out of his thoughts and he looked at her with wide eyes as she nodded.

"I'll send you his schedule every day. For each meeting you make sure he attends I'll make sure you get a free pass out of the Stark Prison for the deranged for at least an hour." She bartered. Hadrian's grin was sharp as he looked her over.

"Deal. I think I like you for more than the mother of my future nieces and nephews Ms. Pepper." He agreed, as Tony felt like his life was taking a turn for the worse. Hadrian and Pepper teaming up was going to be hell. Pepper's answering smile spelled out his doom and Tony knew he had to do something before this unholy alliance was cemented. Rogers was just shaking his head, looking on in pity.

"How about there's no deal and you get free reign as long as I know where you are in case they try a grab and run? That way I can be a good brother and you can do your thing?" He suggested. Pepper glared at him and he shut up. She smiled at Hadrian, looking smug and delighted. Hadrian beamed back and Tony wanted to hit his head on something and find out that the day had been some horrible concussion induced hallucination. Rogers, Coulson and his demon brother teaming up with Pepper. This had to be some sort of nightmare.

"I think I might just learn to appreciate your insane methods Hadrian Stark. If they get the results I'm after that is." She replied demurely. Tony groaned as Rogers sighed the sigh of a man who pitied him.

"I think this is my cue to leave Stark and Fly Boy. I don't think I want to see what you and the red haired dame can do to your brother kid. I dealt with you and Peggy riding my ass enough to know that this team will be hell on him." Rogers announced. Tony wanted to punch him. After all of this he just ups and leaves? So much for the asshole having a backbone. He conviently ignored the fact that he wanted to leave himself.

"Go ahead and run Capsicle. On that note I think I'm going to go work in my labs, and hope this entire episode was a fume induced hallucination." He announced. Try as he might to ignore it, the laughter followed his retreat told him he wasn't going to be getting his wish of having had a hallucination.


End file.
